The Half-Blood Princess
by littlesleepingbird
Summary: Severus' daughter was stolen from his home the night the Potter's were killed. After nearly 10 years, he's realized she's been in front of him for years, hidden in plain sight, and he'll battle the world to get her back. Dark!Hermione, Dark!Severus, Dumbledore!Bashing Slytherin!Hermione ALL AU ALL THE TIME. (NOT A SNAMIONE FIC!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

This story is going to be AU from the very get-go!

In this story, Severus does not go to Dumbledore begging forgiveness. He does not spy on the Dark Lord. He _does_ teach at Hogwarts for a few years after his graduation but was put there through positioning from the Board of Governors, not by Dumbledore.

It will contain a Dark!Hermione, Dark!Severus, Good!DarkLord and heavy Dumbledore!Bashing.

Again, please remember this is 100% AU.

There will be adult content in later chapters to include: violence, torture, death, and sexual scenes (no non-con, though.)

* * *

 **September 20, 1979  
** _Spinner's End  
_ _Cokeworth, England_

Severus Snape, Potions Master, and Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat quietly in a wooden rocking chair that had once belonged to his mother, Eileen. Held in his arms was a newborn baby. A girl, swaddled in a knit pink blanket, with a cream hat perched atop soft brown curls. He smiled softly as he ran a thumb across her forehead, catching a swirl of hair between his fingers. Her Mother's hair.

He never imagined himself a Father. It wasn't something he strived for or even _wanted._ It was a bad time to have a child, with the war on Voldemort raging closer and closer each day. He hadn't had much of a choice, though.

After Tobias Snape, his worthless Father had died, his Grandmother had arrived at the small home that Eileen and Severus had occupied since his childhood. His Mother hadn't seen her own Mother in 16 years, since Severus' birth. He'd never met anyone in the Prince family before that day.

With her arrival, everything had changed for the two Snape's left. They'd been welcomed into the Prince family with open arms. It had been explained that the banishment of Eileen wasn't because she'd married a muggle, but because she'd broken a pre-existing marriage contract. With the death of her husband, her so-called sins had been absolved and the family was allowed to reinstate her.

Severus took his time (nearly a year, in fact) to come to terms with their reinstatement. He grew to love his Grandmother. He enjoyed the company of his aunts, uncles, and cousins.

When his Mother approached him on his 18th birthday, he was surprised to learn of his _own_ marriage contract. With her's being broken, it had automatically passed to her child. She had been betrothed to Stanley Rosier, one of the first Death Eaters loyal to Voldemort. When she didn't marry the man, the contract had been left to Severus to fulfill, with the first-born daughter of the Rosier family. He went to Hogwarts with the Rosier twins. Evan and Evelyn. They were a year below him. Both were loyal to the Dark Lord, although only Evan was a marked Death Eater.

He'd raged about it for close to six months, but as a loyal Death Eater, in January of 1979, just over a year out of his schooling, he'd bitten the bullet and wed the Rosier daughter. He expected to loathe her, and did for a time, as she represented yet another loss of his own freedoms.

They'd consummated the relationship on their wedding night, and she'd fell pregnant immediately, something the Prince family magic guaranteed. In the months that followed, he formed first a friendship, then adoration, and even love for his wife. He had known love, in the past, his unrequited love of Lily Evans would stay with him forever, but the love he held for Evelyn, and for the little babe in his arms, would outweigh that in a single moment.

His wife had named the babe Hermione, from the Greek mythological tale of the Daughter of Helen-of-Troy. She chose the name after Hermione was born, when the healers told her she'd not be able to bear any more children. Hermione was the only child of the most beautiful woman in mythology, and Severus thought _his_ Hermione was the only child of the most beautiful woman in _his_ world.

He'd chosen his daughter's middle name. He immediately wanted to choose Eileen, to honor his Mother, but after peering into his daughter's dark eyes, her hand grasped around his fingers, he decided on Esperanza. _Hope_. It fit her perfectly. She was his hope for the future, and he'd spend his whole life protecting her.

* * *

 **November 1, 1981  
** _Headmaster's Office  
_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Severus Snape was a wreck. He stumbled into the office of Headmaster Dumbledore, reeking of alcohol. His face was red and swollen, puffy from hours of hysterical sobbing.

In 24 hours, his entire life had been torn apart. His childhood best friend had been murdered, along with her husband, for a prophecy he'd overheard and given to the Dark Lord himself. The guilt was heavy in his chest. He knew the Dark Lord did not hold with prophecies and had no intention of giving this one the time of day.

He'd _begged_ Dumbledore to protect the Potter family. All of them. Severus had warned the old man that Pettigrew wasn't to be trusted, but still, the wizard had allowed the rat to be secret-keeper for the Potters.

He'd never been so angry. When he'd apparated to Godric's Hollow with the rest of the Death Eaters, despair had filled his heart and his chest ached. He'd followed them through the house to find the damage and carnage wrought that night. The Dark Lord had disappeared, and the Potter's son was gone.

Voldemort had sworn to him, an Unbreakable Vow, that he would not harm, nor allow any of his followers to harm Lily or the Potter Family. The Dark Mark swirled in the sky, a pull that had called the inner circle, Severus included.

He did not understand, in that evening, what had happened. How could the Potter's be _dead?_

He'd apparated back to Prince Manor to find the building burning. His wife was dead on the front lawn. His Mother clung to life in the back gardens. His daughter was missing.

He'd come to Dumbledore immediately then. With the Dark Lord missing, he only knew of one wizard powerful enough to help him find his daughter.

He'd stormed into this office expecting to find the old man, but the room was empty. Severus knew the castle would alert the Headmaster to his presence, so he sat heavily in one of the chairs across from the large desk and cradled his head in his hands while he waited.

Dumbledore strode into the room just minutes later.

"My dear boy," he said gently to his Potions Master.

Severus choked back a sob, unsure of where to begin.

"So much death, tonight," Dumbledore spoke first. "The Potters... my boy I am sorry. I know you said Pettigrew couldn't be trusted. The Aurors arrested Sirius Black just hours ago, for the murder of Pettigrew and a dozen muggles..."

Severus held a pained look on his face.

"My family..." he whispered.

"What has happened, Severus?" Dumbledore inquired quietly.

"Gone. When I left Godric's Hollow, I went home. The house was burning. Grandmother is dead. Mother is clinging to life. I don't think she'll make it." he spoke in barely a whisper as if he were fearful of speaking the words aloud. "Hermione is gone."

He let out his tears then, loud gasping sobs filled the room.

"Help me find her, Albus," Severus pleaded, "Help me find her, please!"

Dumbledore rose from his chair, "I will do my best," he said, "You must go to your chambers, Severus. I'll send an elf to prepare them. You need to rest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

YOU GUYS.

The response to the first chapter of this fic was a bit overwhelming! I went to sleep at like 3:00 am and woke up to over 200 emails. I think I need to change my settings to not notify me every single time someone follows/favorites, although it WAS really fun to go through those emails.

I decided to change up the plot I'd made for myself a bit, originally planning to reveal her parentage in 5th year, hope you like this idea more!

Again, please remember this is 100% AU.

There will be adult content in later chapters to include: violence, torture, death, and sexual scenes (no non-con, though.)

* * *

 **September 1, 1991  
** _Headmaster's Office_  
 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Dumbledore sat patiently behind his massive oak desk while his Potions Masters raged, pacing the floor in wild sweeps, his black robes swirling violently with his movements.

"Nine years!" Severus Snape screamed, his voice hoarse, "I've been looking for NINE YEARS! And then a Hermione waltzes into this school and gets sorted into MY house!"

"It is merely a coincidence, Severus," Dumbledore spoke. "She is not your daughter. She's a muggleborn, Severus. Minerva met her parents. They're dentists in London."

"Do tell me, Headmaster," Severus sneered, "How you think a muggleborn got sorted into the house of Salazar Slytherin?"

"I do not know, Severus." Dumbledore sighed. "But she is not your daughter, of that I am sure. You must let this go."

* * *

Severus was still angry several days later when the Gryffindor and Slytherin first-year students made their way to the dungeons for their first potions lesson.

He took a moment as the class gathered to look at the girl, Hermione Granger.

She was seated by herself in the back of the class, it was clear she'd not made friends within her house, and Severus knew she probably wouldn't, at least not for a while. Slytherin House was notoriously against the inclusion of muggleborns, not because of their bloodlines, but because of the risk to Wizarding culture. With the introduction of muggleborn witches and wizards, came the loss of Wizarding traditions, like Yule and Samhain to make room for Christmas and Halloween.

He took in her features, noticing that she was quite small for her age, hunched over the table scrawling on a piece of parchment with a quill she'd obviously chewed the ends off of. Her hair was a riot of mousy brown curls, her eyes a chocolate brown, and a smattering of freckles smudged her nose and cheekbones.

With a sigh, he realized she didn't look like Evelyn or himself. This girl, with the unique name of Hermione, was just another outlier, another coincidence.

He spoke sharply, his beginning of term speech for his first-year students flowing off his tongue with ease. He heard the scratch of a quill, only to notice the Potter boy with his head bent over.

Where had this boy been the last 9 years? Where was he hiding? Severus had pleaded with the Headmaster many times for information, but none was ever given.

Deciding to test the boy's knowledge, he strode to his desk, slamming his fist against the wood to get the attention of the class. A small yelp came from the back of the room. Clearly, he'd startled someone a bit too much, and he looked up to see Hermione Granger sunk down in her chair with a look of terror on her face.

He ripped his eyes away to focus back on Potter.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Nothing. The Potter boy just blinked at him in confusion.

"Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

The class sat quietly, all staring at him. No one dared to move. Still, Potter said nothing.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Severus sneered.

"I don't know, sir." the boy answered quietly.

Severus sighed loudly, before turning to the class.

"Did any of you bother to read the materials outlined for the course before arriving, or did you all plan to just hope for the best when you arrived?" he asked with a sneer.

He was greeted with silence. Again. A moment later a small hand crept up in the back of the room.

"Miss Granger," he spoke sternly.

"Sir, powdered root of asphodel added to wormwood creates the Draught of Living Death. You can find a bezoar in a goat's stomach. There is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, they're the same thing, also known as aconite." she said, nearly in a whisper.

"Correct," he said, surprised. "And please do tell, where did you learn that?"

"The book, sir?" she said, questioning her own answers now. "And... well I did some extra research when I learned about potions. They're... intriguing. I picked up some extra materials in Diagon Alley."

The sneer on his face softened slightly, as he imagined his own Hermione would have been quite fond of potions too. With a sweep of his robes, he addressed the class again.

"And why aren't you fools writing this down?" he demanded, beginning his lecture.

* * *

 **October 31, 1991**  
 _Infirmary_  
 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Severus looked quietly at the girl lying in the sterile hospital cot. The events of the evening were racing through his head. His hands shook slightly, anger and panic lying just under the surface as he waited for her to stir.

 _A bloody mountain troll! In the school for bloody sake!_

When Quirrell had burst into the Great Hall during the feast, notifying the school that there was a troll in the dungeons, his eyes quickly swept the Slytherin table, his heart clenching when he noticed one of his young charges missing.

The crowd of teachers rushed out of the great hall, Severus among them, and headed towards the dungeon.

A high pitched scream drew him from his thoughts, and without a second of hesitation, he burst into a run toward the sound.

As he reached the girl's bathroom, the screaming stopped suddenly with a small thud. His heart raced wildly in his chest.

He knew he couldn't barrel into the room where a mountain troll could be rampaging. Minerva was quick on his heels and they entered together, him casting a casting slicing hex and her casting several stunners. The dual hexes brought the troll down in one fell swoop.

He turned quickly at the sound of Minerva's small gasp. His attention was drawn to a small heap of robes under one of the bathroom sinks.

Bits of rock and porcelain were strewn around the room, where the troll had met resistance from the walls and fixtures while swinging his massive club. The girl was trapped under a large chunk of stone, her body unmoving.

Minerva sent a Patronus off to Madam Pomfrey and set to work levitating stones off the small body. Severus reached into his deep pockets, pulling out his supply of emergency potions, ready to care for the girls as soon as possible.

As he knelt next to the girl, he heard the others enter the room. He didn't have time to rage at Dumbledore, despite his deep desire too, knowing he needed to help the child.

As the last some was lifted, he began pouring potions down the girl's throat. Pain potion, skelegro, blood replenisher.

Pomfrey swept into the room with more supplies, casting diagnostic spells and levitating the girl to a stretcher before sweeping out with her just as quickly. Severus followed, unnerved.

Minerva and Dumbledore disappeared, he assumed to notify the girl's parents.

It had been _hours_ since they'd arrived at the infirmary, and he was growing impatient.

He needed to speak with the headmaster. He'd cast his own diagnostic charms on the girl, unbeknownst to Pomfrey, and he saw the block on her core.

He had a cold sinking feeling in his gut as he realized what could be causing the block. Only heavy glamours and memory charms did that.

He'd already sent a missive to the Malfoy's, asking them to acquire a paternity portion for him, he refused to leave her side, not even to brew.

And they'd come through spectacularly, as they always did, and within a half hour, he'd held the soft yellow potion in his hands.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he drew a small silver knife from his robes, pricking her finger gently and dropping a single drop off her blood into the potion.

He drew a quill, dipping it generously into the mixture, before casting the incantation that would display her parentage.

 _Familia Revelio._

This simple spell, mixed with the complex potion, brought the quill to life. It hovered momentarily in the air, and Severus waited patiently as it dropped it's nub to a waiting piece of parchment.

 _Hermione Esperanza Snape_

 _September 19, 1979_

 _Father: Severus Tobias Snape_

 _Mother: Evelyn Druella Snape nee' Rosie_

 _Half-Blood._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

*happy dance*  
I don't really have anything necessarily to say in this author note, just THANK YOU as always for all your support, reviews, follows, etc. You make me so happy.

In a side note that is embarrassing/funny, I wrote the last chapter on my _phone_ because my wi-fi had been acting stupid. When I posted it, I only checked for spelling errors, not realizing I'd called a "troll" a "tell" and other weird autocorrects. So, sorry. I will not be repeating that! LMAO. Oops.

Again, please remember this is 100% AU.

There will be adult content in later chapters to include: violence, torture, death, and sexual scenes (no non-con, though.)

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Severus Snape was _furious._ This child, this young girl lying broken before him, was **his** lost daughter. Dumbledore had to have known, of course. There's no way he didn't. The glamour and memory charms cast on her magical core were incredibly intricate, and only a powerful wizard could hold them for so many years.

For the past nine years, Dumbledore claimed he'd looked for Severus' daughter. He claimed that he'd tried everything to find her. but that she must've died the night of the attack, that there was no trace of her magical signature left.

Of course, there was no magical signature left, Severus fumed, her magical signature was completely dampened by the spells on her core!

Severus knew he'd have to be careful approaching the matter. Dumbledore was manipulative and slippery and would not hesitate to get what he wanted through any means necessary.

Casting a charm over his daughter that would alert him to changes in her condition or if she awoke, he rose slowly, a plan forming in his mind, and began to head out of the castle. He was going to need some help with this, and he knew just where to go.

* * *

Severus appeared moments later outside the wrought iron gates of Malfoy Manor. The home stretched high in the distance, great gothic turrets jutting into the darkening sky.

He strode through the gates quickly, making his way up the large cobblestone drive to the main entrance of the home. He rapped sharply on the door, and it creaked open to reveal a small, wrinkled house elf.

"Mister Snape," the elf squeaked, "Let me take your coat. I get the Master."

"Thank you, Tuffy," Severus responded, releasing the clasp on his cloak and dropping into the elf's waiting hands. After hanging the cloak with a swish, the elf popped away.

It took everything Severus had not to pace circles in the floor while he waited. He chose to lean against the massive front door, fingers rubbing circles on his temples to ease the tension that had crept into his body.

Lucius Malfoy arrived, looking as though he'd stepped from the pages of a fashion magazine, as usual. Severus laughed to himself at the aristocratic wizard. Lucius would never be seen as anything other than completely composed and put together.

"Severus, my friend." Lucius greeted him, "What brings you here? And so late in the evening?"

Severus sighed heavily. "I need your help, Lucius."

Lucius crinkled a brow, remembering the last time Severus adorned his doorstep pleading for help. It'd been nine years, since then. Lucius hadn't been able to save Eileen Snape, not even with the help of the best healers in St. Mungo's. And sadly, he hadn't been any help at all in helping Severus find his daughter. It was one of his greatest regrets, not being able to help his oldest friend during his time of need. He knew something was going on with the Potion's Master, as he'd sent off one of his own store of paternity potions to the man a few hours earlier, but he certainly didn't expect Severus Snape on his doorstep this evening.

Lucius looked sadly at Severus, that night still fresh in his own mind. "Of course, let us retire to the study, and you can tell me what you need."

* * *

When Severus finished explaining what he'd learned about Hermione, Lucius was the one pacing circles in the thick carpet. The man was shaking, infuriated with the circumstances.

"You mean to tell me," he ranted, "that old coot somehow spirited away your child, but cast such heavy glamour and memory charms on her that he's risked destroying her magical core?"

"Yes." Severus spat.

Lucius chuckled, which only served to further infuriate Severus.

"And what is so funny about that?" Severus was boiling.

"I apologize, no offense Severus, please," Lucius explained, "It's just, even with her magical core hindered so, she's miles above all the other students, isn't she? Draco complains non-stop about the _muggleborn witch_ in Slytherin, who has the highest marks in school and probably knows more than most fourth years?"

Severus let out a small choke. It was true, of course, she was incredibly bright. He'd been proud of her determination even when she was just his student, a child in the House of Slytherin. But now, as her daughter, his heart was full when he realized that _his_ daughter was the brightest witch of the age. That _his_ daughter was brilliant at potions, charms, transfiguration.

Lucius sunk into the chair adjacent to Severus, the fire crackling wildly in the hearth.

"I know, Severus, that you haven't seen him in years, but... I think we need his help with this." Lucius said softly.

Severus dropped his head into his hands with a groan. Lucius was right, of course. There were only a few wizards who were skilled enough to dismantle core magic like the ones cast upon Hermione, and Tom Riddle was one of them.

* * *

Tom Riddle had been hiding away for the last nine years, biding his time and saving his energy, since the night the Potter's were killed and Severus' family was attacked.

He was secretive about the events of that night, refusing to discuss what had happened with anyone, even his closest followers.

Severus had seen him only a handful of times, and when Riddle would not share the circumstances of Lily's death, Severus found he had no desire to see the wizard.

Now, the man sat quietly in Lucius' study, as Severus shared the details regarding the event with the troll, Hermione's injuries, and his discovery of the glamours and memory charms woven into Hermione's magical core.

When Severus quieted, Tom said nothing, a pensive look on his face.

"Severus," Tom said, taking a deep breath as if to steady himself for the words about to escape him, "I haven't spoken of the night your wife was killed. Not to anyone. But, in order for you to understand my... desire to help you, I think it's time I at least give you the basics."

Severus and Lucius shared a quick glance. The man _never_ spoke of that night.

"As you are both aware," Tom explained, "When the _morsemordre_ is cast, I am connected, in a way, to the mark that floats in the sky. The night in question, I had been home, researching, when I felt the tug of the mark. I'd not sent anyone on any missions, and my connection to you all through your own marks told me that no one was injured or in an emergency situation. My curiosity got the best of me, and I apparated to the area the mark had been cast. I was surprised to see it hovering over that cottage in Godric's Hollow. Of course, I knew the Potter's lived there, Pettigrew had told me, but I had absolutely no intention of attacking the family in any way."

"When I arrived, I heard screaming, a male and a female, it was raised voices, at first. Two men. From several houses down, I saw the green flash of the Avada, before a female began screaming in fear. I knew at that point, I would do what I could to assist. I had sworn not to hurt the family, and I knew that allowing someone else to hurt the family while I did nothing..." he trailed off, with a look of contemplation upon his face.

"Severus, I would not have allowed another to hurt them. I knew they were important to you. They had no value to me as a witch and wizard, but as I've always said, the loyalty of my followers is earned, and I didn't want to lose yours." Riddle continued, "I made my way to the property, the fidelius had been lowered, which surprised me, at first. We were _all_ aware, through Pettigrew's reports that Dumbledore had cast a fidelius on the property, so for it to be gone, meant that the old wizard had removed it. I made my way into the home and the elder Potter was dead on the landing of the first floor, the screams were coming from the second floor. I heard Dumbledore tell Lady Potter that he needed Harry to fulfill a prophecy. _The_ prophecy. She was screaming at him, refusing to give up her son."

He sighed heavily, it was clear he was emotional about the retelling of the evening's events. "I listened to him for several minutes, ranting about the prophecy, the boy, and his plan to basically manipulate the world into viewing him, _once again_ , as the beacon of light for the Wizarding World. It was... disgusting. I'm not a light wizard. I'm as dark as they come, as you both know, but ripping apart a family in that way. Killing parents and leaving a child orphaned. You _know_ how I feel about that, from my own experiences as a child. No child deserves that, especially one who was clearly so loved."

"Dumbledore spoke of his plans for the boy, and for you Severus. He knew Lily admired you and your friendship, despite your connection to me, and he was going to twist that bond for all it was worth. He told her he was having your family killed, your child taken and placed with muggles, and that your children would both grow up never knowing their parents, their legacies, or their value in the word." Riddle said softly.

"I had to step in when I saw Dumbledore raise his wand to her." Riddle continued somberly, "But it wasn't enough. He'd cast magic dampening wards keyed to his own blood, and my power was weak. I watched him kill the girl. I heard him cast upon the boy. That scar is not a mark from _defeating_ me, as Dumbledore has continued to tell the world. No. That scar was given to the boy by Dumbledore himself. An old rite of blood magic designed to allow Dumbledore complete access to his young mind. Not just a form of legilimency, but a way to control the boy's thoughts, desires, emotions, and even his memories. I spent _years_ researching that bit of magic."

Severus spoke first. "Where did you go, after? You disappeared for nearly a month. We all nearly believed that you'd been defeated?"

"Albania," Riddle said bluntly. "I know an old magus there and spent nearly a year training to resist blood wards, to break them, to manipulate them. I have a feeling, Severus, that the magic on your child's core is probably tied to Dumbledore's blood. He wouldn't want to risk that anyone other then himself could unravel them. It is difficult to manage even without the blood magic component, but I can do it."

Lucius had finally composed his thoughts and chose that moment to interject. "It's not like you can march into Hogwarts to help her though. We'll need to bring her here."

Riddle nodded somberly, before addressing Severus.

"He's right, I can't go to Hogwarts, but you're still welcome there Severus, although I think after the events of tonight, you won't be. You need to go now, back to the school. Get your daughter here, before Dumbledore does any further damage. You cannot let him know that you know the secret. Simply get in, and get out. We'll deal with the legal ramifications after. Lucius knows many barristers, and I'm certain we can find one who'd go up against the leader of the light when we tell them of his murder, kidnapping, magical core manipulation, and other crimes." Riddle spoke vehemently, plans forming quickly in his mind.

"And Severus," he interrupted the man who was already heading towards the foyer to return to fetch the young girl, "If I were you, I'd spend less time explaining the girl's parentage to her, and more time just getting her the hell out of the school. Lucius and I will communicate with the others, explain that they need to go to Hogwarts tonight, immediately, to fetch their children as well. It will create a diversion that will allow you time to sneak her away, as the Headmaster must be present to any request of a child being unenrolled."

Severus nodded, amazed that the man had come up with a plan like that in such a short time frame, not that he didn't appreciate it.

He met Tuffy in the foyer, the elf holding out his cloak before he'd even had a chance to ask for it.

"We be ready for you to come back, Mister Snape." the elf addressed him with a bow. "We helps your daughter, too."

Severus bowed slightly to the small creature, before striding out the door and apparating away, once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

HOLY.

You guys make me feel so happy about writing, I swear.  
I want to update more, I promise, but life is incredibly crazy right now and I'm just not able to dedicate much attention to these stories. I'm trying, bear with me!

As a reminder, this story is going to be dark, and there will be implied child abuse, torture, etc. I'm not going to mark every chapter unless it gets _really_ dark, but you should be aware up front by now!

 **Enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

Severus Snape arrived back at Hogwarts with a loud crack. The sound echoed through the trees of the forbidden forest, an unsettling silence quickly following.

He lingered not a second in the forest, quickly making his way towards the towering mass of the school. As he walked, he saw a swarm of owls headed into the building, and the panic racing through his chest eased just a little, as he realized Lucius must have already contacted parents of Slytherin children to explain the situation and have them head towards Hogwarts to provide the distraction he needed to help sneak Hermione from the castle.

If there was one thing that Lucius and Narcissa were good at, it was communication. The pair could write a letter, duplicate it, and send it to hundreds of people in mere minutes, and they had, although they usually only did this for things like party invitations, and tonight Severus was grateful for their experience and level-headedness in the wake of the coming storm.

As he pulled open the massive doors leading into the foyer outside the great hall, Severus was accosted by Albus Dumbledore. Expecting this, Severus allowed himself to be drug back to the Headmaster's office, where screeching owls had taken up nearly the entirety of the free space in the room. There were seventy Slytherin students, but there were many more owls than that in the room, and Severus wondered who else the Malfoy's had involved to get this kind of a showing.

"Severus!" Dumbledore croaked, "Something is happening. All these letters... the parents want to come for their children! Every student from your house! EVERY ONE of them! And several Ravenclaws, four Hufflepuffs, even Augusta Longbottom wants to pull Neville! What is going on?"

Severus could hear the panic in the old wizard's voice and suppressed a smirk. He raised an eyebrow in question at the Headmaster.

"Perhaps they'd rather their children not be nearly killed by rampaging trolls because the Headmaster of the school lowered several wards as a _character test_ for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." he drawled sarcastically. "Whatever the reason, I have other students who will be here tomorrow, and a stack of essays to grade, so, I'll leave you to the masses that are surely gathering for you in the great hall by now."

Severus turned away and strolled confidently out of the room. From the hall in front of the gargoyle statue that protected the entrance to Dumbledore's office, he could hear the din of the crowd that had begun gathering. He noticed Lucius standing with Narcissa at the end of the long hallway, and nodded his head in their direction, a symbol of gratitude for their work.

* * *

He made towards the dungeons, in case the Headmaster was watching his departure. As he rounded the corner that led to his personal quarters, he ducked behind a tapestry of Ulick Gamp, the first Minister of Magic. The tapestry hid a well disguised secret passage that the castle provided during the first Wizarding War when Severus needed quick access to the infirmary after returning from Death Eater meetings.

He strode quickly through the damp stone passages, stepping out of the corridor a few feet from the entrance to the hospital wing.

He creaked open the door and made his way towards Hermione's cot. He was only slightly surprised to find that Harry Potter was sitting next to her bed, a chair pulled close to the cot. The boy was slumped against the mattress, his head resting on the bed next to Hermione's still hand. He wanted to scream at the boy to get the hell out, but his heart twisted, thinking of the way that Dumbledore had destroyed this child's life too, and he instead gently picked the boy up and laid him on the cot next to Hermione.

He slumped into the chair that Harry had previously occupied, before digging in his robes for a potion that Riddle had provided him with. It would allow him to rouse Hermione from her induced healing sleep while keeping her pain neutralized and placing her body in a sort of stasis to prevent further injury. It was difficult to brew and required 12 days to complete. He didn't bother asking why Riddle had a supply on hand, he just took it, knowing he would need to at least _talk_ to the girl before taking her from the school.

He uncorked the potion, tilting Hermione's head up and allowing the liquid to stream into her mouth, he massaged her throat to help her swallow it, before laying her head back down on the pillow and sitting back in the chair to wait for her to wake.

He didn't have to wait long, as Hermione let out a shriek, bolting upright in the bed, hands fisted in the blankets with a look of pure fear across her face.

Severus reached for her, only to guide her back to laying, and was shocked when she recoiled from him, pulling her knees to her chest as though she might curl into a small ball.

"Miss Granger," he said in a soft voice, "You're okay. You are in the hospital wing. You must lay back down."

Her eyes darted around the room, taking in her surroundings. Confusion marred her features as she looked between her potions professor and the boy in the cot next to her.

"Is he hurt, too?" she whispered as she stared at Harry.

"No." Severus said, "He was here, asleep in this chair next to your bed. I moved him when I arrived."

"Why are you here?" she questioned him.

He sighed. He hadn't really thought about what to tell her once he woke her up. "Miss Granger, the school isn't safe. You were hurt very badly. You should still be asleep, your body needs much healing. I had to wake you because you need to leave the school."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head violently. He noticed her body was trembling.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"Please, don't make me go. I won't say anything about the troll! I don't mind. I'm not hurt. I'm fine!" she pleaded.

His heart sunk. He _knew_ that beg. He'd pleaded his own case many years as a child, begging Dumbledore to let him stay at the school over summer holidays so he wouldn't have to go home to his own abusive father.

"Miss Granger, wouldn't you rather go home?" he asked. He had no intention of sending her anywhere unless he was going with her, but he needed to know just what was going on.

"Please Sir, no. I'll be good. Just let me stay." she was on the verge of tears.

Severus noticed Harry squirming slightly, he knew the boy was awake, but let him continue feigning sleep. He knew the type of person Petunia was, and if he could help both these children, he would.

"I can't let you stay here, Miss Granger," he explained, as she burst into tears. He placed one large hand over her small one. She flinched at his touch, and he moved away quickly. "Many parents have contacted the school, and are pulling their children out and enrolling them in other schools within the Wizarding community."

"Professor," she wept, "You don't understand. If I go home, I'll _never_ come back."

Severus thought the pain in his chest couldn't get any worse at that moment. His child had been stolen from him, and it was clear that something horrible had been happening to her in the years they'd been apart.

He rose to his feet and paced in front of her tiny cot.

"You don't have to." he finally spoke, the tone of his voice communicating the seriousness of what he was saying. "I can take you somewhere safe. There is much that I need to discuss with you. But it can't be here. I can keep this secret from your parents. I just need you to trust me. I'll get you from here, you can heal, and then I can explain everything."

He strode to the side of her bed, kneeling on the cold stone floor next to her, bringing himself eye to eye with the shaking young child. "I won't let anything happen to you, Hermione," he promised.

She let out a wail, before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Her tears soaked into his cloak and he simply let her cry.

When she had calmed down, he took her hand in his own again, this time she didn't flinch away from him.

"We must leave immediately. There is no time to get your things. Your wand is there on the table beside the bed. I will purchase you anything else you may need." he told her.

She nodded her head, but as she tried to rise from the bed, he stopped her movements quickly.

"You cannot walk. You're not even supposed to be awake. I must carry you. Is that going to be okay?"

She nodded again, warily, and he stepped to scoop her up in his arms.

He was surprised the Potter boy had not spoken up during the conversation, although he could see the boy was crying.

As he turned to walk towards the entrance of the hospital wing, he heard a small voice from behind him.

"Sir." Harry had whispered, now sitting up in the cot he was occupying.

Severus smiled gently to the boy. He knew well enough that the boy was in Gryffindor for a reason, and he was glad for the bravery of the child at this moment.

"Potter," Severus responded.

"Can you take me too?" Harry asked nervously. "My parents... well you know, they're gone and the Dursley's... I might not come back either." He rushed the words out as if he were afraid that he'd be punished just for the thought.

Severus felt Hermione tighten her hand around his arm, and he took a moment to look at the girl nestled in his grasp.

She had tears streaming down her face and a pleading look in her eyes. He knew at that moment, that she wanted him to help Harry, too.

"Yes," Severus said, simply. "You may come, we leave now." Harry slid out of the bed, before reaching underneath the cot Hermione had occupied, and sliding his invisibility cloak from it's hiding spot.

"Ah." Severus chuckled to himself. He _hated_ that cloak as a teen, but couldn't deny it's usefulness right now. "You best put that on, and follow me."

Harry did as he was told, and the three quickly made their way back into the secret corridor Severus had used to access the hospital wing earlier in the evening. He let them into his personal quarters and set to work lowering the ward on the floo network in his rooms. He knew Dumbledore would be to busy with the chaos in the Great Hall to bother with paying attention to the ward being broken.

He floo'ed the two children to Borgin and Burkes, sending a quick nod to the proprietor, before ushering them outside, and apparating them away to Malfoy Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

All right, just a quick I'm sorry for my incredibly ridiculous timeframe for updating this story. I feel bad!

But, thank you as always for your continued patience, and all the wonderful comments and messages regarding the story! I can only hope you come to love this AU as much as my wicked little heart does!

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Severus knew immediately after apparating that the girl tucked into his arms had once again slipped into unconsciousness. Her body sagged heavily, her head lolling against his broad chest. His heart ached for her, and he felt the fear gripping him as he thought about all she'd already been through, and what she had yet to overcome.

The trio had landed a bit inelegantly but still standing, outside the wrought iron gates of Malfoy Manor. Alone, Severus could slip through the wards cast by the generations of Malfoy ancestors, as Lucius had keyed him for safe passage. With the two children, he was forced to wait rather impatiently for access.

Within moments of their arrival, the gates creaked open to permit their entrance, and Severus wasted no time in striding through the gates.

"Quickly, Potter" he barked out at the young boy trailing behind him. He knew his tone was abrasive, and more than a bit rude, but he couldn't bring himself to care about anything other than the petite girl lying him in his grasp.

The door to the manor was already open when they reached it, Tuffy waiting patiently for them to enter her domain.

"Mister Snape," Tuffy said, once again bowing to the dark wizard, "Let us get her to a bed. Mister Riddle be waiting to help you." The elf turned sharply and began leading the group to the east wing of the home, which Severus knew housed several expansive guest quarters.

"And you too, young mister," the elf squeaked at Harry, who had frozen in his tracks, a look of shock on his face as he took in not only the opulence of the home but at the strange creature standing before him. He'd heard of house elves, of course, but had never seen one, met one.

Harry nodded quickly, dashing to catch up with the wizard who was already nearly sprinting down the halls to reach his destination.

* * *

Severus entered the only room with an open door within the guest wing of the house, knowing immediately this must've been the room the Malfoy's intended to use for his daughter's care.

It was, like everything else in the home, incredibly well decorated. The walls were a serene shade of light grey, the ceiling sparkled with glowing constellations. A rather large bed dominated the space, sporting a massive wooden headboard engraved with flying dragons, and a canopy made of flowing sheer white curtains.

He didn't pause to look any further, only stepped towards the mattress and lowered Hermione softly down upon its surface. After adjusting her position to ensure her safety and comfort, he pulled out his wand, casting a new set of diagnostic spells over her. He let out a soft sigh, shoulders slumping slightly when there was no immediate change, all signs indicating the potion and travel had not negatively affected her.

Harry stood, backed against the wall of the room with a terrified look upon his face. His eyes were locked squarely upon the only other occupant of the room.

 _Fucking hell._ Severus didn't have much left in him to deal with what could be a rather drawn out conversation, given the fear etched plainly on the young boys face.

"Potter," he drawled, drawing the boys attention. "This is Tom Riddle. I am aware you've heard some _stories_ regarding your existence related to this man, and I can assure you we will discuss them in great detail, but not now. For now, I simply need you to trust me. You asked to come with me," he glanced back at Hermione, "with us, and I brought you here. I will not allow any harm to come to you. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded slowly, his small body trembling.

"Tuffy," Severus said softly, the elf hadn't left the room and was fussing over the bed where Hermione lay. "Can you please take Mister Potter to the kitchens, and then find a place for him to rest. Please, do not leave him alone. I am sure there must be several elves who would be willing to keep him company."

"Of course, Mister Snape," Tuffy said, turning and grabbing Harry by the hand, causing the boy to startle. "Let us go, Mister Potter."

As the two headed out of the room, Tom let out a soft chuckle. "I think the lad nearly wet himself," he said.

"Can you blame him?" Severus asked, "From the moment he stepped foot into this world again, he's heard nothing but stories about how you killed his family and left him that scar. Aside from your followers, he's the only one who now knows your actually alive."

"Yes," Tom agreed, "I suppose that'd be a shock even for the most sturdy of adults. I didn't realize you'd be bringing any others along."

"I hadn't planned on it," Severus responded, "But he was there in the hospital wing when I returned. I'm not even sure why, to be honest. He is not friends with Hermione, they have no relationship whatsoever, and are not in the same house. He was just sitting there asleep, next to her bed."

Severus lowered himself into the second of the two chairs that rested in front of the massive stone fireplace in the room, the other occupied by Tom. "I put him in another cot, and as I talked to Hermione, I knew he was awake but let him listen to the conversation. I still am not sure why. But, he _begged_ to come with. So did she. I have a feeling life has not been kind to either of them and..."

Severus was shaking, rage radiating off him as he thought of reasons why Hermione would have been so fearful of going home, and what in the world she meant when she said she would never come back.

Tom realized Severus was slipping from his carefully crafted control and decided to move the conversation back to a safer place, or rather, as safe as could get when the man's lost daughter lay feet away.

"Do you mind if I take a look at the blocks upon her," Tom asked, gesturing towards Hermione.

Severus heaved a sigh, composure cracking. "Let's," he responded, "Best to know what we're up against."

* * *

Tom worked his wand in intricate circles and swishes over the sleeping girl, each flick causing different diagnostics, flashes, runes, and what looked to Severus like cages to appear over her. The largest of these locks appeared directly over her sternum, dark red in color and eerily ominous.

"What is it?" came a voice from behind Severus.

"It is as we suspected," Tom answered, glancing up at Lucius who had now entered the room to stand next to Severus, "A very elaborate block has been placed upon her magical core, effectively wiping her magical signature away completely. To be quite honest, I'm not sure how's she lived through such a thing without her core being broken completely."

Lucius placed a hand gently on Severus' shoulder to steady him and try to provide at least some modicum of comfort.

"The fact that she's still able to do magic at all is quite the feat," Tom continued, "Lesser blocks have made squibs of witches and wizards. Lucius informed me that she's wildly skilled in magic. I can sense that her core is strong beneath the block, even now, you can see this cage throbbing, can't you? Her magic is attempting to break free from the hold. The only reason it is still in place is the blood magic. No ordinary block could have held in this way."

"Can you remove it," Severus asked, fear tinging his voice.

"Yes," Tom responded, "It will take some time, several days, and she will need to be kept asleep for the duration. We will need to take precautions, as well. Her core will react strongly to having the block removed, she will probably experience some rather wild flares of accidental magic, even when asleep. We will need heavy wards to protect not only her but ourselves and the others in the home.

Severus looked to Lucius then, "Are you sure we can do this here?" he asked, "We can take her elsewhere. I do not wish to risk your family."

Lucius tightened the hand that still rested upon Severus' shoulder. "Of course we will do it here," he said softly, "You are _family_ Severus. We will do everything we can for you."

Severus didn't know when his legs had crumbled beneath him but felt the sharp pain that came when his knees crashed against the floor. A sob wrenched from his throat.

He'd been alone for so many years, living in a self-imposed exile after losing his wife and daughter. He turned away even his few friendships during the dark decade that followed that tragic Halloween.

Knowing that the Malfoy's still held him in such esteem ripped through the last of the frail barriers keeping his emotions under control over the course of this evening. Dropping his head to the floor, Severus allowed himself to feel the grief he'd hidden away.

Lucius knew not to interrupt a man so deep in grief and sent a glance towards Riddle. Knowing that Severus needed some space and time, the two slipped quietly from the room, sending a silencing spell at the door as they left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Can I just send out a huge apology for taking over a month to update this story?

I keep getting followers and reviews and then feeling incredibly guilty because my muse just up and walked right off leaving me looking at a blank screen over and over again.

ANYWAYS.

No promises, but this story is NOT abandoned, nor are any of my others for those of you who are awaiting updates on those as well. I will continue updating, hopefully not as slowly as this one.

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

When morning broke, Lucius, Severus, and Tom were already gathered in the bedroom where Hermione lay in a spell-induced medical coma.

Tom had once again cast the glowing diagnostics that showed the multiple cages holding the young girls magic and true appearance captive.

"Should we wake her again," Severus asked, casting a glance towards Tom, "to let her know what we're doing and what to expect?"

"It would probably be a good idea," Tom replied, "for you to inform her of the truth and get her permission. If she's a willing participant to having the glamour and bindings removed, it may make it easier to unravel them from her core once we get started."

Snape nodded his understanding, sucking in a deep breath to calm himself. "All right. Leave the cages glowing, it might help her to have some visual knowledge of what we're discussing."

Tom agreed, before handing off another vial of the potion he'd given Snape the previous day to wake Hermione. "I wouldn't keep her up more than an hour, Severus. We can't fully heal the injuries without removing these blocks. She'll be in pain."

* * *

When Tom and Lucius left the room, Severus flicked his and to lower the light in the room and start a warm fire crackling in the hearth. He wanted to ensure when he wrote Hermione she felt safe and comfortable.

He poured the potion down her throat with shaky hands, seating himself next to her on the soft mattress to wait for her to awaken.

Once again, the girl awoke with a violent jerk, shrinking back against the headboard, boat trembling with a look of fear plastered across her face. He eyes quickly scanned the room, landing last on Severus's face.

"Where am I?" She whispered, looking down at her lap, "what is this?" She asked, gesturing at the magic glowing around her.

"We are at Malfoy Manor," Severus explained, "The ancestral home of the Malfoy family, including young Draco from your year."

A small groan escaped her lips at the news. "He hates me." She said softly.

"I assure you, all will be well. But we do not have time to discuss that, right now." He said, "I can keep you awake for only about one hour and there is much I need to explain. Please be patient and simply listen, you may ask questions when I finish."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, before looking once again at the glowing cages hovering around her.

"Twelve years ago, on Halloween night, as I'm sure you're aware, the Potter family was brutally attacked, killing the parents of Mr. Harry Potter and bringing about the demise of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. The story you've read is entirely false, the only truth being the death of James and Lily." Severus began.

Hermione looked at him, eyebrows furled, trying to understand how this related to her at all.

"What no one knows, is that night another family was horrifically attacked." Severus continued, "That night, my wife and Grandmother were killed and my Mother left for dead. My daughter, not even two years old, disappeared that night. I've spent the last nine years looking for her, but there's not been a single sign of her or her magical essence anywhere. I believed her to be lost."

There were tears in the young girl's eyes as she listened to the store, awareness slowly swirling inside her.

Severus reached into his pocket, pulling out a small piece of parchment, before unrolling it and gently holding it out to Hermione.

With shaking fingers, she took the parchment, pulling it closer to read.

 _Hermione Esperanza Snape_

 _September 19, 1979_

 _Father: Severus Tobias Snape_

 _Mother: Evelyn Druella Snape nee' Rosier_

 _Half-Blood_

"Yesterday evening, I acquired a very unique potion that will test the magical blood of a person, revealing their name, birth date, parentage, and blood status," Snape told Hermione as she stared wide-eyed at the small piece of parchment. "When you came to Hogwarts, I was terrified, another child named Hermione? Dumbledore said it was impossible, you're a muggle born student. But when you were placed in Slytherin, doubt lingered in my mind. When you were injured, I knew that I had to find out the truth, to settle my own mind, at least. You're looking at the results."

Hermione's eyes rose to meet his, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks.

"But... my name is Hermione Granger?" she asked, unsure. "I'm not a half-blood. My parents..."

"I know this must be terribly frightening and confusing. I do have more of the potion available if you'd like to see the results for yourself?" he asked gently.

"Is this why you said I didn't have to go back?" she asked.

"Yes." Snape answered, "We'll discuss that later. Right now, I need you to understand a few more things. These cages you see glowing here around you are blocks on your magical core. They were designed to suppress and hide your magical essence, which is why I was unable to find you. There are also several heavy glamours tied to your core as well, masking your true appearance. These are all tied to the blood of the person who stole you from my home."

Hermione lifted a hand to her hair, "This isn't what I look like?" she asked.

"No." Snape answered, "I do not know your true appearance, although I'd wager you're a nice mix of myself and your Mother."

Hermione nodded, a dazed look on her face.

"The blocks placed on your magical essence should have rendered you completely unable to use any magic. The fact that you're wielding magic at a level far above your peers, even with the blocks, is astounding." he explained, "I have a good friend who would like to remove the blocks from your core, the magical block, and the glamour. You would remain asleep during the process, and even after would be fairly confined to this room because removing the blocks will cause random wild spikes as your core resettles to where it should be."

"Will it hurt?" she whispered, fear in her eyes.

"No. We'll put you back into a magical sleep, you won't feel the spells being removed, although your body may have some lingering soreness and exhaustion even after you wake. You'll feel weak for a while, as you adjust to the changes. The process will be easier if we have your permission." Snape told her.

"Yes, please," she said softly.

"Do you have any questions?" He asked her, placing a gentle hand over hers, hoping to provide even an iota of comfort.

"Am I going to stay with you now, and not... not with them? If I'm good, can I stay?" she asked, desperately.

Severus let out a soft sigh, picking up Hermione's hand and placing it within his own. "Hermione, nothing would make me happier than for you to stay with me. I am your Father. I know you were not raised by me, and I have a hunch that the _parents_ you had were not very kind. I would never, ever send you back there, regardless of if you were _good."_

Hermione burst into tears, flinging her arms around Severus, squeezing him into a tight hug as she sobbed.

"Thank you," she whispered, over and over, a mantra "Thank you, thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her, returning her affection and rubbed small circles on her back to soothe her.

"Now, are you ready?" he asked when she had calmed down.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Please, do not call me Sir. You can call me Severus, or Snape, or Father, or anything other than sir," he whispered, not sure how to express his desire to have her see him as more than just her professor.

She nodded her understanding. "I have one more question," she said softly. "Will this change my name too? Will I be Hermione Snape now?"

"We will be only removing the blocks and fully healing you at this time. When you awake, we will make more plans, okay?"

A heartbroken look stole across Hermione's face before she quickly schooled it back. A quick nod and Severus waved his wand, easing the girl back into sleep, before rising to leave the room and track down Tom so they could begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

SORRY. Six months... that was unexpected.

For those of you still hanging on, I hope you enjoy this update and I promise more to this story, and all my others, are on the way.

Thank you for your wonderful patience. 3

This is a VERY short chapter as I'm just getting that muse back in action, but I do have a few in progress to look forward to so please hang in there with me!

* * *

With Hermione safely asleep, with absolutely no chance of waking, Severus sent a patronus to Tom and Lucius, letting them know he was ready to begin the process of removing the magical blocks and barriers that had been placed upon his daughter.

He settled into a chair by the fire to wait, his head hanging against his chest as he pondered the circumstances that led him to where he now was. Nearly ten years spent looking for his daughter, only to find out she'd been hidden from him by a man he thought he could trust. He knew better but didn't think that Dumbledore would have stooped so low.

Within a matter of minutes, Lucius and Tom arrived, and the three men circled around the four poster canopy bed, preparing themselves for what was sure to be an exhausting amount of spellwork.

"The process can take anywhere from an hour to ten hours, depending on how tightly her core is weaved into the blocks placed upon her," Tom explained, "And once the blocks are removed, Dumbledore will be aware of what you've done. This level of blood magic will be tied to his own magic and he'll feel the change."

Severus nodded, understanding that his life was about to irreversibly change forever. He'd never step foot in Hogwarts as a teacher again, at least as long as Dumbledore stood as Headmaster.

"We've received several owls over the course of the evening regarding the two missing Hogwarts students. Once this is complete, Dumbledore will assume they are here," Lucius said, "Narcissa and I have activated the war wards, and she is writing a missive to the Auror department to be sent once we remove the blocks. It is doubtful that anything will come of it, but if we can report Dumbledore's actions, it may be a step to dethroning him in the future."

"We will begin by highlighting her magical core. It will glow in several different colors. You will see any bonds as well, during this time. Red bonds will connect her to magical family members. We know at least one will connect to Severus. Green bonds are any sort of life debt. She may have one with Professor McGonagall as she did assist in saving her life after the attack," Tom explained, "Gold bonds are incredibly rare but are a soul bond. These are highly personal and we would not expose them under any circumstances, except this kind of blood magic Dumbledore has used can tie itself to bond mates through her. We must ensure we remove it all."

Tom whirled his wand above Hermione, casting silently as the room began to light up in a whirlwind of colors.

Cages and locks thrummed and sparkled above Hermione, blocks placed on her magic and casting. Deep indigo, reds, and blues all swirled together to create what looked like a massive puzzle, waiting to be unraveled.

A red thread stretched between Severus and Hermione, from her heart directly to his chest. A green thread spun slowly out, reaching beyond the room and out into the world. Minerva, Severus guessed.

And slowly, two gold threads spiraled from Hermione's chest.

"Two," Lucius whispered, "That's unheard of."

Severus felt his knees shaking as he slowly began to understand that this little girl, his eleven-year-old daughter, had two soulmates in the world. Soulmates she'd never know about if they couldn't successfully remove the blocks.

One gold thread weaved through the window, heading out over the fields surrounding the manor and beyond. The other lingered in the room before rushing through the door into the hall.

Severus furrowed his brow, confusion upon his face. "Where is it going?" he asked.

"Lucius", Tom said, "Please follow that bond thread. If it's someone in the home, we must try to have them assist in the casting to remove the blocks. The connection will bolster her strength and ability to fight the blocks."

Lucius nodded, striding out of the room.

"Having a bondmate is a blessing, Severus", Tom laughed lightly, looking at the man across from him who was currently wearing an incredibly distraught look upon his face.

"It's probably Potter." Severus groaned. "Of all the people... and she has two? How has her magic supported two soul bonds with all the barriers placed upon her? She should be dead from the strain of it."

"She will be powerful, there is no doubt, but it is likely that she's drawn strength from her bondmates throughout her life. They will not likely feel it until they reach adulthood. If her bondmate is a child, they will not understand the feeling of their own magic bolstering hers in periods of need. If either of her mates is an adult -"

Severus choked, glaring at Tom.

"Oh come on now, we know it's a possibility. We cannot control who a soul bond picks. You may be relieved to know that the largest age difference in a recorded soul bond is 47 years and they didn't even meet until the younger was in his thirties." Tom said, "We have bigger things to worry about now."

* * *

Nearly thirty minutes later, a soft knock on the door jolted Severus from his thoughts.

Narcissa stepped into the room, poised and as well put together as ever, but with tear stains on her face.

"Severus," she said gently, placing a hand on his arm, "The bond is to my son. We've explained the situation and he's eager to help, despite the differences the two encountered at Hogwarts. He has been raised knowing he has a bond mate. We found out when he was just a baby, a mediwitch in training cast the spell in front of us."

Severus sighed, placing his hand over hers in a gesture of comfort.

"He has been cruel, to her." He said, "But, he is just a boy. We will need him. Please send him in with Lucius."


End file.
